Copper Lightvale
Copper Lightvale, the Wizard of Determination, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off the underground. Personality Copper was a caring individual who greatly cared about his siblings. In fact he was willing to go great lengths to protect them such as deciding to fight his very own sister in hopes of protecting Amber. He also didn't want to fight his siblings unless it's absolutely necessary, like when Agate wanted Copper to fight her, but he refused. Copper was not only kind, he was merciful too. For example, he spared Agate after he defeated her at the end of their first battle Although it hasn't been shown in the series, Copper was likely determined to accomplish his goals and never gave up. He experienced extreme levels of despair thar caused him to lose his trait when he witnessed Amber getting brutally killed by Agate and got killed by Agate afterwards, unable to do anything. Unlike his sister, Copper believed that the barrier should've been broken. Appearance Copper has a long-sleeve pastel pink shirt and shorts of the same color that seem to almost reach his knees. Like Frisk, he had brown medium-length hair and red eyes. His armor had golden shoulder-parts, grey faulds that are partly gold near his hips, and the piece that covered his chest was grey and had three golden triangles which resembled the delta rune. His eyes turn grey when Agate killed Amber. Copper's Determination Trait It is very likely that he is the strongest wizard because his Determination trait is likely the strongest soul trait. Though for unknown reasons, it has been a constant of this trait, that whoever they are, they look after a balance between humans and monsters. Copper specifically was extremely powerful even at his young age. His Determination would never get corrupted, and no matter the situation it'd never fail. This is exactly why his death shocked the entire kingdom under his command, to know that he had lost a battle for his lack of Determination during it. The exact reasons of why he lost his magic in the middle of a battle and behind his death were unknown. However it is revealed in Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast that he lost his determination due to seeing the horrific death of Amber by Agate. Losing his sibling at that moment caused intense emotions inside of him, losing his determination at that very moment., giving enough time for Agate to kill Copper in that state. Abilities *'Sword of Determination' - Copper is capable of summoning a sword crafted out of soul magic. This same sword was used by Frisk after they freed the monsters from their imprisonment. *'Shield of Determination' - Copper is also capable of summoning a shield crafted out of soul magic, both in a handheld and stationary form. This shield was also used by Frisk. * but it refused - It is unclear whether Copper able to use this ability, Copper was never seen using this ability. But since Copper's Determination is stronger than Chara's and Frisk's Determination, Copper must be able to use this ability. History Dust Sometime after the barrier was created, Copper and his sister Agate fought against each other to determine rather it should be shattered or not. Thanks to his trait's great strength, Copper came in victorious. As a result of losing, Agate lost her trait. Out of humiliation, she ran away and was not seen for a long time. Eventually, after performing a very dangerous and forbidden spell on her soul, Agate returned for a rematch against her brother. This time however, she managed to kill him and the kingdom fell in ruin due to the battle's destruction. Unfortunately for her, Agate's soul was unable to adapt to the change that was the result of the spell she cast upon it. Therefore, she sacrificed she her very own soul to create the most powerful and destructive being imaginable (Bete Noire.) a creature whose sole purpose is to make sure that humans and monsters would never have peace with one another. Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast This episode managed to provide more detail on Agate and Copper. When the episode began we can witness that Amber was born during the night. Copper and Agate were watching the scene and just saw what could be their mother dying. The integrity soul cracked and shattered after Amber was born. Later, when the baby was a tad older, Agate befriended her. Agate and Copper raised Amber along with them and it revealed she had a special green and blue soul. However, things began to change once the two siblings began to argue over the barrier. This eventually led to them battling, with Copper winning. Agate's loss humiliated her, causing her to lose her trait. She then proceeded to flee. During the time period when Agate left the kingdom, Copper was having to deal with the kingdom own his own, he was struggling and was getting stressed over the multiple tasks he has to do, while Agate was searching for another soul trait that was more powerful than Determination. Later, Copper and Agate were reunited. However, something seemed different about Agate. After some time, she had challenged her brother once more. This time, however, she was winning. During the fight, Agate killed Amber, causing her brother to lose his trait. She then killed him but soon found out that her soul was cracking. She grabbed Amber's corpse and carried it to a different place, she performed the "Bête Noire" spell. She turned her soul pink and used Amber as a vessel for it. She died and Betty was created. Trivia * Copper Lightvale's DETERMINATION is most the powerful Determination among the three known Determination humans, Copper, Chara, and Frisk. * Since Betty remembers Amber and knows what happened in the past, this should mean that she remembers Copper. Cami Post * Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale came from the beginning of Undertale. Camila Post. * It is unknown if the story of Copper, Agate, and Amber will change if hard mode wasn't activated. This is because a lot of things changed when Frisk went into Hard mode. * Tumblr user "mya-arts" has found the meaning of the names Camila Post. * Copper and Agate are probably named after the minerals; Copper and Agate. ** There is actually another mineral named Copper Agate. * Copper's father died before war times. Camila Post * If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been more stronger than the currently known Betty. Cami Post *Copper (the metal), is a red-brown metal. Which could refer to Copper's hair and his soul trait. Navigation ru:Коппер_Лайтвейл es:Copper Lightvale tr:Copper Lightvale Category:The Seven Wizards Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Dead Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Content